Tibial Plateau Leveling Osteotomies (“TPLO”s) are performed on canines to stabilize the stifle joint after ruptures of the cranial cruciate ligament (“CCL”). Injuries of the CCL are among the most common canine orthopedic problems and are the cause of joint pain, muscle atrophy and decreased mobility often leading to hindlimb lameness and osteoarthritis. TPLOs employ instrumentation comprising a jig for locating a cut axis on a tibia. A saw is then manipulated to cut through the bone along the cut axis.